My Heart Only Belongs To You
by Banana Smiles
Summary: Formerly known as "Sweet Sweet Love." Natsume was raised by a Yakuza clan and now its up to him to manage the gang. As their master's last will, they plan to kidnap & kill the rich heiress Mikan Sakura. But can he manage to kill her if he's in love w/ her
1. Introduction to the Story

**Sweet, Sweet Love - An Introduction to the Story**

Natsume Hyuuga had a luxurious life before until his parents died when he was 7 years old. He was supposed to inherit the fortune from his family, but since one of the fake lawyers said that the money was spent for gambling and business, he believed this and lived with his uncle, a Yakuza. During those 11 years with the Yakuza family, he had learned to become a gangster.

Mikan Sakura is like any other 17 year old rich girls who like to go shopping, hang out with friends and many more. She barely had physical contact with her parents though, but she was already content of being the richest heiress in Japan. Because she was known to be the richest girl in Japan, or maybe Asia, she was engaged to Ryosuke Hiru, the Prince of Japan. Japan was ruled by a monarchy, and the emperor was looking for an heiress to marry his youngest son who is about 19. Mikan was assigned to marry him when she turns 18. She didn't love Ryosuke but she was okay with it since she hasn't experienced being loved.

One day, the Yakuza gang thought of a plan to kidnap the heiress Mikan Sakura, in exchange for money. When the Yakuza leader showed Mikan's picture to everyone, Natsume was attracted to her so he decided to kidnap her himself. Natsume took Mikan to a far away place so people won't find them easily. He planned to stay in hiding with Mikan.

At first they had so many misunderstandings until they've realized on how their life's being viewed on the other side of the mirror. Then, love started to bloom in the lives of these two people. While in hiding, they act like husband-and-wife and fell in love.

But that didn't end the story since the yakuza leader, who happens to be Natsume's uncle, sent Ruka Nogi to find the two missing people. Finally, he found them and kept Mikan inside a cell while Natsume, set freed.

When Natsume knew that his deserved inheritance was stolen, he was furious. He also knew that the money and the business his parents worked for were stolen by none other than Mikan Sakura's parents! But this didn't stop Natsume from loving Mikan. When Mikan found out that the yakuza planned to kidnap her in the first place, she became mad about this for a while, but her feelings for Natsume didn't change.

Finally, Natsume can't take it anymore—the pressure that he's feeling, the issues that the gang needed to solve, and lots more. So, he set Mikan free. Mikan was feeling something bad would happen, but she never stopped running. When the yakuza leader heard on what Natsume did, they beat him up and left him half-dead on the road. Luckily, he was found by a girl named Yukiko Sasaki. Because of her, he was able to heal. Yukiko fell in love with Natsume, but Natsume still loved Mikan so he left her very soon.

After his long disappearance, Natsume found out that Mikan was already getting married to Ryosuke Hiru, the Prince of Japan. But the question is will they remain faithful to each other? Will love find a way in this never ending story? MXN only!

**Chapter 1 – An Introduction of the Story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice Academy. And I own some of these characters. And Natsume's uncle is Persona… ok? **

Natsume Hyuuga was only 7 years old back then. He was playing baseball with his father, the owner of the Hyuuga group of companies, Masato Hyuuga. Natsume was a happy boy back then.

"That was a great catch son!" Mr. Hyuuga exclaimed.

"Thanks dad!" Natsume yelled back as he threw the ball to his father. They were having a good time playing catch. Then, one of the guards handed Mr. Hyuuga his phone.

"Hello… yes, ok… we will be having a meeting at exactly 2:30. Thank you, bye." Mr. Hyuuga turned his phone off after. He went towards Natsume and said; "Son, I need to go to work. But, promise that you'll be a good sport okay? You promise that?"

"Yes dad!" Natsume replied with a happy face, nodding his head all over again.

"Very well then," Mr. Hyuuga went to his room to change and go to work. Then, Natsume's mother went near Natsume and said; "At least your father has time for their children just like you. You are very lucky to have a father like that."

"Mom, where's Uncle Persona?" Natsume asked. Natsume's mother gave a laugh.

"Your uncle's is playing hide-and-seek. Don't worry!" Natsume's mother replied. "Now, go back to your room."

Natsume followed his mom's order. He went to his room after. Then, she called her husband, Natsume's father.

"Hello Masato, Natsume's being influenced by your brother! I can't allow him to be a yakuza! He must be raised with a proper environment!" Mrs. Hyuuga nagged Mr. Hyuuga.

"Calm down Ai. Persona's not going to be here until the case is closed. You know them, the yakuza hides until they're forgotten." Mr. Hyuuga replied.

"But still, I won't allow Natsume growing up with that yakuza!" Mrs. Hyuuga exclaimed.

"Okay, just take care of Natsume." Mr. Hyuuga ended the conversation and broke the connection. Mrs. Hyuuga gave a deep sigh and went to the terrace to relax and chill out. She read the newspaper. The headline said:

**Hyuuga Group of Companies—still arising!**

_----Finally, it was confirmed last April 30, 1997 that the "Hyuuga group of companies" is still arising. Though there are rumors that President Hyuuga Masato has a yakuza brother, this wasn't a bother to the business. Now, the Hyuuga family is known everywhere, namely; __Masato Hyuuga__Ai Hyuuga__, and the heir __Natsume Hyuuga_

"Good thing that we're still on top." Mrs. Hyuuga said to herself.

"On top of what?" A voice from nowhere asked.

"Persona, what are you doing here?" Mrs. Hyuuga asked while reading the newspaper.

"What do you expect? Hiding of course. The police might search for me." Persona, Natsume's uncle replied.

"Why wouldn't they look for you? You don't even have a real job. Your job is to steal everything you pay interest on. Why won't you be a responsible person?" Mrs. Hyuuga nagged Persona.

"Look, if only our father would give me the family business, then it won't be facing any problems." Persona said.

"Well Masato is doing a pretty good job. Why can't you?" Mrs. Hyuuga asked. Persona, who was not wearing a mask yet, showed a dismayed face. "Wait; is this about the situation before? Persona, I've told you that I love Masato. Just deal with it. And also, try to deal with someone whom you can work for." Mrs. Hyuuga stood up from her seat, and walked away.

"Looks like we haven't forgotten each other." Persona said; this made Mrs. Hyuuga shocked. She turned around and replied; "I did love you until you've decided to be a yakuza."

"But even if I wasn't a yakuza, I know you'll pick Masato over me." Persona exclaimed.

"That's correct," Mrs. Hyuuga continued to walk. "Because I will never love you even if you are a yakuza or not."

"I know you just married Masato for money!" Persona shouted.

"No, I loved him for who he is. Not because of the riches. You're the one whom I never loved. And that's not about to change." Mrs. Hyuuga continued to walk. Persona was expressing his grief badly. He clenched his fists, and his face turned sour.

"One day Ai, you'll pay for what you've done for me." Persona said to himself.

"What did mom do to you?" The small Natsume asked. He appeared from nowhere.

"Oh Natsume, my favorite nephew. How are you today?" Persona asked while messing up his hair.

"Not much… I just came by to play with you. C'mon, let's go to the playground." Natsume said cheerfully as he ran to the playground. Persona yawned. Soon, Natsume asked; "What's wrong, uncle?"

"Oh nothing," Persona replied while looking at the sky. "It's just that playing is kind of boring especially to a grown-up like me."

"Well, what are we going to do?" Natsume asked with a tone.

"How about I teach you some of my moves?" Persona asked.

"Awesome! Sure, I would like to play 'karate chop' with you!" Natsume answered.

"Now that's my nephew. I knew you inherited some traits from me." Persona replied.

"Natsume, Natsume. Where are you?" Natsume's mother was calling him. Then, she saw him with his uncle Persona. "Natsume, what are you doing with your uncle?!" Natsume's mom took his hand and said to him; "Go upstairs to your room and take a bath."

"But mom,"

"No buts. Now, go up to your room and take a bath. You smell awful." Mrs. Hyuuga commanded as Natsume followed. Then, Mrs. Hyuuga talked to Persona. "And one more thing… Stay away from Natsume as possible."

"C'mon, we were just having fun." Persona replied.

"Fun? Is it fun to teach children violence? Do you ever have fun if you're hurting people? Look Persona, I love on how you treat Natsume; you play with him and stuff. But please don't teach him some of these yakuza stuff of yours. I want to raise Natsume in a nurturing environment. If you want to play with him, you can but just don't let him know some of your yakuza stuff." Mrs. Hyuuga told Persona her intentions as she walked away. She seems kind of annoyed to have Persona around. It makes her feel unsafe.

"Ai, you still never changed." Persona said to himself.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

We had a view on Natsume's life… now let's take a view on Mikan's life.

"Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday, happy birthday… Happy Birthday Mikan!" Mikan's friends were singing 'happy birthday' since it was her birthday.

"Happy birthday Mikan. Here's a present from your parents since they can't come to your party." Mikan's aunt said. Most of the time, Mikan's aunt acts like a chaperone to her.

"I know they won't be able to attend my party… They've always been too busy of work." Mikan replied sadly.

"But cheer up little princess. At least they remembered." Mikan's aunt was cheering up Mikan. Mikan showed a smile after.

"You know what… I think I should be happy because it's my birthday." Mikan cheered up. And his aunt smiled at her.

"That's my little girl. Now, open your present." Mikan's aunt said. When Mikan opened it, she was speechless. She had never received a gift she would like for her birthday. Even though she was only young, she was a music lover and she loved music. But this was much unexpected since her parents gifted a flute for her.

For Mikan, it seemed like the whole world stopped. She was really excited to play the flute, but since there was a party going on she has to be patient.

Mikan received lots of gifts—dolls, toys, books, and many other more! But nothing is compared to a flute given by her parents. She loved it with three reasons; one, because her parents remembered, two, she loves music and; three, she really wanted to play a musical instrument ever since. Though 7 years old, Mikan was already interested in Beethoven, Mozart, Haydn and the like. But like rich girls, she loved shopping, hanging out with her friends, talking to the telephone and others.

The next day, she went to Tokyo's Finest School or her school famously known as "Gakuen Tokyo." It's the only school for rich people like her. She hangs with her friends though, but she has this special friend whom she really cared for even if she was emotionless—yes, it was none other than Hotaru Imai.

Hotaru Imai was known for her intelligence. She was named "the young Edison' after creating sorts of stuff. When Hotaru was on her first day at Gakuen Tokyo, the first person she approached to was Mikan Sakura. She approached Mikan first not because of money (she's rich herself) but because she believes that she can change from the so-called 'Ice Queen' to a regular person.

Mikan was like perfect to Hotaru's eyes. She's rich, pretty, popular, smart, kind and very active. She was a cheerful person and never gave up easily. Though there are some negative sides she tries to ignore like being too kind, clumsy, a baka (idiot), and other things. Mikan and Hotaru lived very near to each other when Hotaru's parents decided to move out and stay at a mansion bigger than their former mansion. It so happens that she was attending Tokyo Gakuen so she moved in near their mansion.

The two were at Mikan's mansion, doing their homework. Though Mikan was smart, she wasn't that smart when it comes to one subject—MATH!

"Hotaru, I hate math! It's so hard especially the multiplying the decimal thing and fractions! It gives me a headache!" Mikan exclaimed as she growled as an expression of being annoyed.

"Mikan you baka! It's just easy! You just multiply them like a whole number and add them up together." Hotaru replied.

"Where? In decimals or in fractions?" Mikan asked with annoyance. Hotaru gave a sigh after.

"In decimals you baka!" Hotaru said in a hush tone. Mikan gave a huge sigh.

"I hate Math. I mean, I can be the smartest girl in our class, but you always beat me because I fail in Math! If I fail one more time, I'll feel ashamed of myself." Mikan explained her reason.

"But Mikan, nobody's perfect." Then, Hotaru taught Mikan on how to do this and that. "I worry about you so study hard. If you fail, it means I'll fail too."

Mikan was speechless. She just looked at Hotaru with amazement. "Was that what you really feel Hotaru?" She thought.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

And now, back to Natsume's life.

"Masato, your brother is definitely insulting! I can't stand him!" Mrs. Hyuuga said to her husband.

"Ai, calm down!" Mr. Hyuuga said.

"Calm down… How can I calm down when I'm seeing my son influenced by one of the most wanted people in Japan?! I can't Masato! This is a scandal!" Mrs. Hyuuga was acting like crazy.

"Ai, try to relax! I know we can afford therapy but this can't happen frequently." Mr. Hyuuga replied.

"Masato, I am not crazy! It's just that I can't stand seeing Natsume with Persona because Persona's a yakuza; a gangster. If Natsume keeps on seeing with Persona, then he'll influence some bad things!" Mrs. Hyuuga exclaimed as Mr. Hyuuga paused for a while. "I care about our son Masato. If you do care about him, then stop them from seeing each other."

Mrs. Hyuuga went out of their room after. Mr. Hyuuga thought; _"What if I tell Persona to stop?" _

END OF CHAPTER…………………………………………………………………………………………

_So… how was the first chapter of my story? Well, please R&R so I can update soon. Oh, and sorry for those who expected the ending of 'My Last Chance' too soon. It just so happens that I feel writing this story. But I promise that I'll update 'My Last Chance's' ending and it's not on Hiatus. Remember that! _

Preview for the Next Chapter: Murder and Destruction

"Persona, Ai thinks that you influence Natsume so much. She's going crazy about it." Masato said.

"But I and the kiddo were having a lot of fun." Persona replied.

"I don't know if I should tell you this but I now ban you from seeing Natsume. And I also advise you to be more responsible! Stop being a yakuza!" Masato walked out of the room as Persona showed a fake smile. Then, he covered his face with his mask.

"Me? If anyone insults me… death will be their payment." Persona said to himself. He was planning to kill Natsume's parents along with his yakuza gang.

_Interested to know the next chapter? Please review! 5 or more is enough… D_

_I'll update soon as I finish 'My Last Chance.'_

_Kon,_

_Love Hell Rocket… BLAST OFF!!!_


	2. Murder and Downfall

**I dedicate this story to:**

'**My Feeble Request'  
'Irumi Kanzaki'  
'Sara Cullen'**

'**Princess Diana'**

**Sweet, Sweet Love**

"Love is a blessing; it was never a curse."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Chapter 2 – Murder and Destruction**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice Academy and I am not somewhat involved there.**

Mr. Hyuuga took out his phone to call his brother Persona. While Persona was slouching on the couch, his cellphone rang. "What?" He said, because he barely received any calls at twelve o' clock. He receives calls between 1-3 o' clock AM since everyone's asleep and they could raid something and do nonsense. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and opened it.

"Hello," Persona greeted.

"Persona, its Masato. We need to talk." Mr. Hyuuga said.

"We're already talking—are you dumb?" Persona asked.

Mr. Hyuuga gave a sigh after. "Come here at the house. We'll talk here."

"Very well then," Persona said as he turned off his phone.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mr. Hyuuga and Persona were at the study room. Persona was sitting down while Mr. Hyuuga was walking and walking around.

"Persona, the reason I wanted to talk to you about is…" Mr. Hyuuga said.

"About who?" Persona asked.

"It's about Natsume. Ai thinks that you're influencing Natsume to be a Yakuza. You know that she's really concern." Mr. Hyuuga replied.

"We were just having fun. What's the big deal? Your son agrees with my ideas." Persona answered. Mr. Hyuuga's eyes widened.

"_Ai was right. He's being influenced that much." _Mr. Hyuuga thought.

"Persona, when will you become a responsible person? I'll offer you a high position if you'd join me." Mr. Hyuuga offered Natsume.

"Look, I'm not interested in your 'business' stuff. I want carefree days! Why can't anybody understand me?" Persona replied.

"Nobody understands you because all you think about is yourself. Why can't you get a real job?!" Mr. Hyuuga asked.

"Whether you like it or not, I'll remain as a Yakuza! I live my life because of it. Stealing is my life; murdering gives me happiness; everything I and my gang do, we remain it in secrecy." Persona explained.

"Persona, life is not full of sadness. We just experience that. Why can't you deal with it?!" Mr. Hyuuga asked.

"I was born as a Yakuza and this is my fate. And if I die, I'll die as a Yakuza. Nothing can change that!" Persona shouted at his brother. Mr. Hyuuga was very disappointed.

"Last offer; give up being a Yakuza!" Mr. Hyuuga shouted.

"Never!" Persona said his final word. Mr. Hyuuga gave a deep sigh.

"Then nothing's going to change your mind?" Mr. Hyuuga asked as Persona shook his head as his answer. "Very well then. From now on, I forbid you to see Natsume, me and Ai. I also forbid you from seeing me in anywhere I go. Any connection from me and my family shall also be forbidden. I want to forget you… do whatever you want. We'll go on separate ways. And when you're being held again, I won't come to save you. You're on your own now."

Mr. Hyuuga walked away. "Now leave." Persona was really mad about is. Persona always likes things going on his way. He doesn't want anyone to mess up with it. So while Mr. Hyuuga was walking away, he took out his mask and wore it. Then, he pulled out his gin and shot Mr. Hyuuga directly at the heart.

Mr. Hyuuga fell at the ground, facing the ceiling. Then, he saw Persona. "A yakuza is a yakuza. Don't even mess with my life because I already messed up yours." Persona said to Mr. Hyuuga. Finally, Mr. Hyuuga lost sight. He was dead.

Then, while Ai was sleeping, Persona raided her room. She was awoken by this. Then, he pulled out his gun. "You're going to pay for everything you've done Ai!"

"Persona, what are you doing?!" Mrs. Hyuuga asked, but it was too late. She was shot. Her scream was heard which awoken Natsume.

"Mom," Natsume said to himself. He walked to his mother's room to see if she was okay. Persona escaped through a window. When Natsume entered the room, he saw his mother at bed, filled with blood.

"Mom!" He cried. He ran towards his dead mother. He shook her cold body as he said the words; "Mom, mom." Then, he was shocked. He ran to the telephone to call 911.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Will my mommy live? Please tell me." Natsume asked he inspector. Then, the inspector asked Natsume; "Do you have any idea of your parents' death? Do you know who killed them?" Natsume shook his head as his answer. "But will my parents be alright?"

The inspector gave a deep sigh. "Son, I think it's too late."

Natsume's eyes were overflowing with tears. "No, it's not true! Please inspector, they can't die yet!"

"I'm sorry son." The inspector replied. Then, he continued on with his work.

Reporters and cameras were everywhere; they were broadcasting it live on TV.

"**Good Morning Japan! This is Atsushi Hiroko reporting live. In this report, Masato and Ai Hyuuga were murdered. Police cannot detect who killed them but they predict that death occurred between 1:00 – 4:00. What will happen to the Hyuuga group of companies? And what will the remaining heir 'Natsume Hyuuga' do? This is Hiroko Atsushi, and good morning to you all!" **One of the reporters reported about the death of Masato and Ai Hyuuga. The police blocked other reporters coming in; even Natsume. They remained outside while waiting for the results. Unfortunately, Natsume kept on crying for his dead parents.

Persona was walking towards the Hyuuga mansion, but he saw the crying Natsume outside. He went to him and asked; "Little nephew, what's wrong?"

Natsume continued to weep. "Somebody killed mom and dad." Then, Natsume hugged Persona. Persona hugged him and smiled with evil. At last, he has completed his mission of killing Masato and Ai Hyuuga.

The two were buried after a few weeks. While they were crying at the burial, a lawyer walked towards Natsume.

"Excuse me," he said. Natsume looked above him. "What do you need officer?" Natsume asked.

"I just wanted to talk with you your father's last testimonial." The lawyer replied. Natsume looked at Persona, who was only behind him. Persona nodded his head once, so Natsume followed. At the car, they talked about his father's testimonial.

"I, Masato Hyuuga, shall entrust all of my fortune to Natsume Hyuuga, my son. He shall inherit all of my fortune. And the business shall go to my beloved wife, Ai Hyuuga. If however Ai Hyuuga dies, she will entrust the family business to my son, Natsume Hyuuga. This is my testimony." The lawyer read it.

"So, I should receive my parents' money?" Natsume asked.

"No," the lawyer replied.

"Why not?" Persona asked.

"The money that he's been keeping was used for gambling and for other pleasures. You were bankrupt ever since." The lawyer answered.

"That can't be. Masato never gambles nor does he drink alcohol. You're talking nonsense!" Persona demanded.

"Believe it or not, you've been already bankrupted. There's nothing I can do. Nothing is left for Natsume actually. The mansion will be sold to anyone who can afford it so your father can pay all his debts. I'm very sorry." The lawyer explained. Natsume looked down after.

"So, nothing's left? Not even a single thing?" Natsume asked.

"Well, these are the only things your father had left." The lawyer said as he showed a shoebox. Inside it was the family portrait, his father's wallet, his watch, and a pendant.

"These only?" Natsume asked the lawyer. The lawyer frowned and nodded his head.

"But Natsume, do you have any place where you can stay?" The lawyer asked.

"Yes, he's staying with me." Persona replied. "He'll be staying with me."

"Very well then. Once again Natsume, I am very sorry for the things you are facing." The lawyer said. Then, the car stopped and dropped Natsume and Persona at the street. Then, he left. Natsume watched the limo as it went farther and farther. Then, he looked at Persona.

"Uncle Persona, where are we going to live?" Natsume asked.

"Follow me," Persona said as he walked. Natsume followed Persona after. Then, they arrived at an underground place (where other Yakuza live) It was dark already.

When Natsume entered the underground place, he saw men—playing cards, smoking, drinking alcohol and lots of stuff.

"Uncle, what's this?" Natsume asked.

"Persona, hey there!" One of his friends called.

"Bando, hey what's up?!" Persona said as a greeting.

"What's up with our Mask Rider? You may have done yourself some things eh?" His friend asked.

"Not much but I brought a friend." Persona replied as Bando looked at Natsume. He was so scary, Natsume hid behind his uncle. Bando laughed after.

"So this is Natsume Hyuuga, the heir of the Hyuuga group of companies. Too bad his parents died." Bando said, and then he tried to talk to Natsume. "Hey there little fellow. What's your name?"

"M-m-my n-name is N-Na-Natsu-m-m-me Hyu-hyu-hyu-Hyuuga." Natsume said this with fear. Then, Bando laughed again.

"Don't worry little chum. We're not going to hurt you. All of us here are your friends. I'm the leader of this Yakuza group." Bando said.

"Ya-ya-yakuza?" Natsume asked while holding onto his uncle's shirt.

"Yeah, I'm Bando Suzuki. Nice meeting you." Bando introduced himself. Then, he messed up Natsume's hair. He walked away after and played with his other friends.

"Uncle, what's this?" Natsume asked.

"I'll just tell you everything tomorrow. Now go to sleep. It's getting late." Persona commanded.

"But I haven't eaten yet." Natsume said. Persona gave a deep sigh after.

"Um… it's good for children to not eat at night." Persona said. "I'll just give you food tomorrow. Is that clear?" Natsume nodded his head as his answer. "Come, I'll show you where we sleep. But promise me that you won't be disgusted."

Persona walked Natsume in a dark room. Then, he turned on the lights. The rats hid after seeing the light. Natsume sweat dropped, but he was getting odd by the look of the room. They were 5 pairs of beds (one with the bed on top.)

Persona pointed at a bed. "At that bed, sleep there." Then, he left Natsume at the room. Natsume was frightened, he quickly ran to the bed Persona was pointing at. He was hugging his legs. "Where am I?" Natsume asked himself. He cried a teardrop or two before he slept.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The next day, Natsume woke up. He saw Persona through the window. He decided to go out to follow his uncle.

"Uncle, good morning." Natsume ran towards Persona.

"Natsume how's my nephew? I trust you sleep well." Persona asked. Natsume smiled at his uncle. He nodded as his answer.

"Very well then. Now, I'll teach you how to be a Yakuza." Persona said.

"Uncle, what's a Yakuza?" Natsume asked.

"A Yakuza is a gangster. You told me you wanted to be a gangster." Persona said to Natsume.

"Yeah, but I didn't mean it!" Natsume replied.

"But Natsume, our situation is 'not really' good. We need to do these Yakuza things so we can survive. Everything you see; we need them. I became a yakuza because I have to survive. We need these things Natsume." Persona begged of Natsume. "So you want to be a Yakuza?"

It took a while before Natsume could decide, then; "Okay uncle. Anyways, I want to take revenge from the people who killed mom and dad!"

"That's my boy," Persona showed an evil smile.

END OF CHAPTER………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_So, how was the second chapter? Well, please read and review! For the next chapter I'll be explaining Mikan's past, then they'll be all grown up. Please review!_

_Interested to know the next chapter??? I need more than 5 reviews so I'll be able to update soon. Thanks to those who reviewed me earlier! _

_Kon,_

_Love Hell Rocket… BLAST OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	3. The Heiress

Before I would present Chapter 3 of this story, I would like to thank those who reviewed me from the earlier chapters.

**--****kawaiidianahime-n-yamachan****—**

**--****Dominiqueanne****--**

**--****Niceladysakura****--**

**--****Irumi Kanzaki****--**

**--****Cutenatsumexmikan****--**

**--****Masked Mistress****--  
--****HelltishLOVe****—**

**--****Akerue****—**

**--****Hamano-Chan****—**

I hope that you will like Chapter 3 of this story! 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, and I am not involved there somehow.**

**Chapter 3 – The Heiress**

"Love is a Blessing; it was never a curse"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

While Natsume was suffering from his grief, let's take a look at Mikan, the rich heiress of Japan, or maybe all in Asia. Though young, she was rich and famous. After the downfall of "The Hyuuga group of Companies", they've become the richest and most successful company in Japan. And being the most successful, they became rich everyday. 

"Ms. Sakura, Ms. Sakura!" Her personal maids called. "Oh thank heavens! We thought we lost you!" 

"I'm sorry Dolores and Dorothy." Said the nice, young Mikan Sakura. "I only wanted to play with Hotaru." 

"Well Ms. Sakura, you need an escort when going to Ms. Imai's house. You can't go there alone." Dolores, one of Mikan's personal maids said. 

"Yes, Ms. Sakura. We must follow the rules. Your parents care for you." Dorothy also said. 

"Rules, rules, rules; all you care about are rules." Mikan replied while holding a teddy bear around her arm. She went to the playground and played at the monkey bars. "When was the last time my parents saw me?" 

"Uh…" The maids answered.

"See," Mikan replied as she let go. "Even me; I can't remember the last time I saw them. I think I last saw them when I was about 3 years old. When did they ever care for me?" Mikan asked her maids. Her maids felt sorry for Mikan. 

Then, Mikan's cell phone rang. She picked it up and answered it; "Hello? Daddy! So, how are you?" Mikan asked. "It's Mikan, hmm, hmm, hmm." Then, she turned off her phone and faced her maids.

"Great! Now my dad forgot my name! He even mistaken Mikan from Mika—just one letter away! I can't believe it." Mikan said as she fell on her knees. 

"Princess," Her maids helped her stand up. 

"Shall we bring her to her room?" Dorothy asked. 

"No Dorothy and Dolores. I'll just go there by myself." Mikan said as she walked inside the house. Her maids followed after, then; "I said I'll be going there by myself." Then, Mikan walked straight to her room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mikan lay down on her bed. She felt exhausted even though she wasn't tired physically. She was tired of everything—tired of her dad calling her "Mika". She's also tired of waiting to see her parents and play with them. She was tired of everything!

"Too bad Hotaru's not here since she's going to make another invention. And my friends are busy with their families. What should I do?" Mikan said as she covered her face with a pillow. She fell asleep after. 

After a few hours, Dorothy, one of her personal maids, woke her up.

"Ms. Sakura, Ms. Sakura." Dorothy shook Mikan's shoulder. 

"What is it Dorothy?" Mikan asked while she slowly opened her eyes. 

"Dinner is served." Dorothy told Mikan. 

Mikan went down the stairs and ate all by herself. The table was very long with seats surrounding it. What a pity for Mikan Sakura to be dining all by herself. 

While she was eating, she needed to observe the proper table manners since her escort was watching her. After swallowing, Mikan sighed. Her aunt saw this and asked; "What's the matter, Ms. Sakura?" 

Mikan sighed once more. "I feel lonely today." 

"Why don't you play with Ms. Imai?" Her aunt asked her once more.

"Hotaru's working on her inventions and she told me to not bother her or else she'll test one of her inventions on me. Well, her inventions scare me." Mikan replied to her aunt. 

"So, why don't you try working with her? You can be her assistant." Mikan's aunt said.

"You know what auntie, you are absolutely right! It doesn't matter if I get hurt. What matters s that I have fun!" Mikan said.

"Ms. Sakura that's not what I meant. What I mean is why don't you make a hobby of your own? You have everything that you want!" 

"But not everything I need, auntie." 

"How about your flute? Don't you play your flute?" Her escort asked. 

"I already played it many times and now I feel bored." Mikan answered as she sighed after. Her aunt was getting worried. "Ms. Sakura," her aunt said in a low voice. Then, her cell phone rang. Mikan looked at her aunt as she talked to the phone.

"Yes," Her escort said. "What? But she's only a child! Wait, she's… Okay, I will talk to her right away." Then, she turned off her phone. After her talk, she told some details to Mikan.

"Ms. Sakura, your father called." Her escort told Mikan. Mikan showed a sunny smile after. "He told me that he'll be in town for a week so he could file the papers." 

"Oh, so he's only here for business, just as I thought." Mikan said to herself. 

"But Ms. Sakura, he's not here for business. He's here for…" 

"For what?" Mikan asked. Her escort gave a sighed after.

"Your father will be coming in town for arranged marriage." Her escort answered.

"Who is he going to marry this time?" Mikan asked. 

"It's not your father who is going to be married Mikan… it's you." Her aunt replied. Mikan widened her eyes.

"But I'm still too young! And besides, isn't that illegal?" Mikan panicked in the inside.

"It's an arranged marriage with the emperor's son, Ms. Sakura. Your father told me that he and the emperor will have an arranged marriage for you, the rich heiress and Ryosuke Hiru, the emperor's son. By the time you'll be 18, you must marry him so Japan would arise in success! Japan would be the richest country in the whole world." Her escort explained.

"But Aunt Julia, I'm only 7. He's…" Mikan said.

"9 years old." Her aunt Julia replied. 

"See; when I'm 18, he'll be 20. Just look at the age gap!" Mikan panicked.

"But Ms. Sakura, don't you want to be successful?" Aunt Julia asked. 

"It's not me who wants to be successful. It's my dad. Everyday all he thinks about is business. He doesn't have any time for me. I can't even talk to him for 5 minutes. For him, I'm just part of his success. And I mean he's just using me, his only child, for him getting rich!" Mikan exclaimed. "I sometimes think if he really loves me."

"But Ms. Sakura, he loves you. He's just using all of his time at work so you can enjoy your life. He wants you to be happy." Aunt Julia said.

"Well, does this face tell you I'm happy?" Mikan asked while showing her Aunt Julia a frowning face. Then, she gave a sigh after. "Everyday I feel like I'm caged by my father. He only lets me free if he needs me. Even if I'm only young, he'll never let me escape. The worst thing that he can do is to kill me in exchange of money. He's definitely the greediest person I've ever met." 

"Ms. Sakura," Her aunt Julia said.

"Please don't call me 'Ms. Sakura' or "Princess' or any other names. Why don't you call me Mikan instead? Is it hard for you to say that?" 

"But Ms. Sakura-, I mean Mi-Mikan; your father is not that greedy. He only cares for what the future holds for you and everyone. He doesn't want you to suffer all the things ordinary people experience—especially the Yakuza." Aunt Julia explained.

"Aunt Julia, what's a Yakuza?" Mikan asked.

"Nothing Ms. Sakura—I mean Mikan." Her aunt Julia replied.

"Please tell me!" Mikan begged. Then, her Aunt Julia sighed. 

"A Yakuza is a group of gangsters who steal, kill and do other bad stuffs." Aunt Julia explained. "But promise me that you won't be a Yakuza. A Yakuza is a very bad thing to do. Understand?" Mikan nodded her head as her answer.

After dinner, Mikan went up to her room. She thought about the "arranged marriage" her father arranged with the emperor of Japan.

"I'm too young to get married! I'm just 7. But anyways, when I'm 18, I'll be marrying him. I can't believe that my own father would do such a thing! It makes me want to hate him more and more everyday!" Mikan exclaimed as she threw her pillow on her bathroom wall. 

"I just don't get it. Who cares if Japan would be the most successful country in the whole world if I marry?" Mikan said with an angry tone. Then, she sighed. "What is love anyway? I mean, is this how you feel when you're being loved?" 

Mikan defined her situation as a tough one. She never experienced love, but she told herself that if she'd agree on the marriage, she may learn how to love someone. 

The next morning, Mikan awoken from her slumber; she stretched her arms while she gave a long yawn. Then, she washed her face, took a bath and dressed up for school. As she prepared herself, someone knocked on her door. 

"Who is it!" She called. 

"It's your breakfast Ms. Sakura!" A voice replied. 

"Just leave it on my table." Mikan answered back. Then, her maid entered. She just put it on top like what the princess said. After that, she left the room with silence. Mikan ate her breakfast while watching TV. 

After a breakfast of pancakes and waffles with tea, she entered her limousine along with Hotaru, her best friend. Then, the driver entered and started the engine. While going to school, Mikan talked with her best friend. 

"Good morning Hotaru!" Mikan greeted with a sunny smile. Hotaru just continued on writing some notes on her notebook, ignoring the brunette's greeting. Mikan's smile was filled with inquisitiveness after. "Hotaru, what are you doing?"

"Writing notes… can't you see it?" Hotaru gave a cold reply to Mikan. 

"I mean I do see it but what are you writing?" Mikan asked once more.

"I'm writing some new ideas for my new invention." Hotaru answered.

"Can I see?" Mikan asked as she peeped at Hotaru's notebook, but…

BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA POW!

"Ouch!" Mikan reacted as she rubbed her bruise from Hotaru's baka gun. "Hotaru, what was that?" 

"This is my latest invention." Hotaru said as she gave Mikan a closer look of her BAKA gun. "Mikan, this is the BAKA gun. Baka gun, meet the baka you're supposed to hit." 

"Hotaru, that hurts!" Mikan said as she waved her hands back-and-forth. 

"You better stop or else I'll hit you once more with this Baka gun." Hotaru warned Mikan. Mikan then became silent after what Hotaru said. 

"It's easier to control this baka if I have this all the time. This can make me rich." Hotaru thought. 

While Hotaru continued to write her ideas, Mikan remembered the 'arranged marriage.' She wasn't angry at her father anymore, since she wanted to experience what love is like. So she took this opportunity so she could learn to love until she turns 18. 

As she was looking outside her window, she saw a small boy. He had those crimson eyes, black hair, and a face filled with anger. It seems like he had a dark past. Both of them looked deeply into their eyes as they realized something—that they'll see each other again. 

It's like time stopped when they saw each other. Then, she saw the boy taken away by an older person. He must be his father, or any other related to him. "They're weird." Mikan thought. While Mikan was looking outside, Hotaru noticed that she was focusing on something so she asked.

"What're you up to now?" Hotaru asked Mikan.

"I wonder what love is like." Mikan said to herself.

"Have you finished your home work?" Hotaru asked as Mikan's expression had an alarmed look. "Oh no, I forgot!" Mikan exclaimed as she pulled out her books and tried to finish her assignment within a minute. 

Finally, they arrived at the finest school ever; Gakuen Tokyo. Mikan and Hotaru were dropped there by the limo. Then, they walked to their class. 

When Mikan arrived, her group of friends surrounded her. 

"Hey Mikan!" Anna called as Mikan gave her response with a smile. "I've heard that your father arranged some files so you'll get married with the Prince." After Anna giving her news, Mikan frowned after. 

"What's the matter Mikan-Chan?" Koko asked. 

"It's about the marriage thing. My father said that by the time I'll be 18, I'll be married to the Prince of Japan, who is Ryosuke Hiru." Mikan explained. The whole class gasped as their expression. Ryosuke Hiru? The Prince? No way! 

"Why are you sad Mikan? Ryosuke Hiru is the most handsome prince I've ever seen." Anna said.

"Yeah Mikan, he's also kind and a gentleman. And as a prince, he's very kind." Nonoko answered.

"He's a dream boy and many girls fall in love with him." The girls in Mikan's class had eyes that popped hearts. Sure, he was dreamy! Mikan cheered up a little bit since her girl friends really liked him, so why not take a chance?

"Eventually, I wanted to marry Ryosuke Hiru right away. It seems that nothing bad would happen to me, and maybe I'll learn to love him. But I'm such in a hurry! Didn't I forget what I said last night? But according to my classmates, he must be very kind. Oh well, here goes nothing!" Mikan thought. 

"Hey," a voice from nowhere called. Mikan turned around and saw Sumire Shouda, her enemy. "Just because you'll be marrying the Prince of Japan doesn't mean you should be the center of attention." Then, Sumire and Mikan got closer. "Hello Sakura," she gave an evil look.

"Hello Permy," Mikan gave an evil look back.

"Seems like you're marrying the Prince of Japan… Don't worry its fine with me." Sumire said.

"How come?" Mikan asked.

"Oh nothing," Sumire said as she turned her back on Mikan. "At least my father lets me choose the person I really love. Unlike an unlucky lass like you; your daddy does everything that you should do. Tough luck! You can't pick the one you love unless your daddy wants to!" 

Slowly, Mikan lost hope. All because of Sumire; she keeps on discouraging Mikan. She's the most sickening person Mikan knew. 

"Don't believe that sloppy girl Mikan. She's just jealous because you're marrying the prince." Nonoko said to Mikan.

"I agree. She's just jealous!" Anna also said this. But nothing helped Mikan to cheer up. She feels like she's being turned down when she's being cheered up. 

"Why can't I be like other people who can choose their love freely?" Mikan asked herself as she gave a frown. 

END OF CHAPTER……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_So, how was this chapter? I know it sucks as usual! Anyways, please review! Here's a preview of the next chapter:_

Title of Chapter: Kidnapping the Heiress

"This girl, I tell you, is the richest girl in Japan. We could trade her for 100, 000, 000 yen!" Bando said as he showed Mikan's picture to everyone. The Yakuza had plan something interesting now. 

"Somehow, I've seen this girl before… Wait, she's beautiful. I want to kidnap her by myself—without my uncle's help or anyone else's." Natsume thought. "What's her name?" Natsume asked.

"Mikan Sakura." Bando replied. 

_Interested to know the next chapter? Please review! D_

_Kon,_

_Love Hell Rocket… BLAST OFF!_


	4. Kidnapping The Heiress

**Author's Note**Whoa! This is the 4th chapter of this story "Sweet, Sweet Love." Well, I must say to you all that after I made my new story, "I Will Always Love You," I thought that I'd put this on hiatus. But since some reviews tell me to continue on this story, then I am back! Sorry also for the late update since I'm a sloth person. Please accept my request for forgiveness. But this time, this is a long chapter so let's get it on!

**Summary**Natsume doesn't like to deal with his past. His parents were killed and he was raised by his uncle, a yakuza. One day, the gang planned to kidnap Mikan, a rich heiress. But will love at first sight change everything?

**Dedication**This chapter, I dedicate to Irumi Kanzaki! She's always reviewing and I want to reach my thanks to her through this chapter. I hope you'll like this chapter, buddy! 

**Chapter 4 – Kidnapping the Heiress**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Years passed sooner than expected. Not so soon before long, Natsume became a dark, cold person and a Yakuza while Mikan; a sweet 17 year old turning 18 and a rich heiress. What a coincidence that they saw each other before through a window! 

Mikan Sakura will be celebrating her 18th birthday or her 'debut.' Natsume Hyuuga was training harder everyday so he can fight, steal, kill and other stuffs that a Yakuza does for a living. But later on, their paths will meet. 

Now, let's get on with Mikan's life. 

"Oh Ms. Sakura, I'm so happy that you're graduating high school already!" Mikan's Aunt Julia exclaimed.

"I know Aunt Julia, but somehow I feel sad since I won't be seeing my friends." Mikan frowned after. 

"Oh don't worry! Hotaru will study with you when you go to Harvard!" Aunt Julia tried to cheer up Mikan. Then, Mikan smiled; "You know what Aunt Julia, you're right. Harvard School, here I come!" Mikan said with a tough look. 

After fixing herself, she went inside her limo along with Hotaru. When she first saw Hotaru that morning, all she can do was to give her a big hug.

"Hotaru!" Mikan called as she ran and set her arms for Hotaru. Sadly, she was hit by her best friend with the infamous baka gun. Then, she fell flat on the ground. 

"Ms. Mikan!" Mikan's personal maids, Dorothy and Dolores ran to her. "Are you alright?" Then, they helped the princess lift herself up.

"Hotaru, what was that for?!" Mikan cried. 

"How many times should I tell you not to hug me in the morning?" Hotaru replied with a cold tone.

"But Hotaru," Mikan said while showing her puppy eyes. 

"Just get in the limo. We're gonna be late." Hotaru said as she opened the car door and entered. Mikan just gave a frowning look and entered the limo. 

When they arrived at their classroom, Mikan was surprised by her friends.

"Happy Birthday Mikan!" Her friends greeted her. They even prepared a cake for her. "C'mon, make a wish!" Anna said.

"Guys, I'll celebrate my party at BIG TOKYO. You don't need to make me a cake!" Mikan exclaimed.

"This is our gift for you. Now, make a wish or it won't come true!" Nonoko said. Then, Koko lighted the candle. Mikan closed her eyes, and wished; _"I wish I could meet my true love." _ Then she opened her eyes and looked at everyone.

"So, what did you wish for, baka? Getting smarter?" Hotaru asked.

"Silly Hotaru. If I tell you my wish, it won't come true!" Mikan smiled after. 

"And speaking of turning 18, you're also going to be married with the hottest guy in Japan—Prince Ryosuke Hiru!" Anna said, jumping along with Nonoko in excitement. 

"Yeah, but…" Before Mikan was able to speak her lifetime rival Sumire Shouda came out from nowhere. "Ms. Sakura, Ms. Sakura. What an unlucky birthday you have." Sumire said.

"What are you talking about?" Mikan asked while she had her hands on her waist. "Are you here to ruin my day?"

Sumire gasped. "Wow, you're always right! Bad luck for you Mikan Sakura, you're marrying someone whom you don't know nor love!" Sumire said as she gave an evil laugh after. Mikan crossed her eyebrows, clenched her fists and was really mad at Sumire.

"Hey, you don't need to brag about it. In fact, I should be happy that I'll be marrying the Prince of Japan, unlike you who will be staying single forever!" Mikan shouted which made the class say; "Ooh…" 

"Just shut up Sakura! I should be the one making your life miserable!" Sumire said.

"Oh yeah Permy?" Mikan said with a tone.

"Yeah," Sumire replied and gave Mikan an icy stare. As they were giving each other bad looks, Yuu appeared from nowhere with unexpected news. 

"Everyone, look!" Yuu said while holding a newspaper. He opened it as the class surrounded Yuu. They read the headline and were surprised. 

Yuu read it out loud; "The 'XYZ' Yakuza gang: Wanted! They're the ones who topped the Police's Most Wanted List, has many records of stealing, smuggling and murdering, and being the most dangerous Yakuza gang ever, this gang planned a new deal; kidnapping. 

"They kidnapped a rich boy named Kobayashi Akira, who was the son of the owner of the Kobayashi Industries, Kobayashi Kenichi. In exchange for 500 000 Yen, Kobayashi Akira is expected to be alive. Sadly, when the money was given the Yakuza gang gave Kenichi Kobayashi his dead son." 

"Now, the police captured one of the members of the gang and we believe that his name is "Persona Hyuuga." Yuu read the information that was mentioned in the newspaper. Everyone was shocked to hear this.

"So, does this mean the 'XYZ' gang will kidnap rich children? I'm scared!" Anna said as she trembles with fear. 

"C'mon! It says here; Rich **Children!** How will they kidnap you if you're not a child?" Nonoko asked.

"Hey, this Yakuza gang is really scary. I mean they can kidnap other rich people. I'm so scared!" One of their girl classmates exclaimed.

"But I heard that there's this gangster member named "Natsume Hyuuga." They say that he's hot, cute and a bad boy! Oh, he's the one I want!" Sumire said as her eyes popped out with hearts. 

"Yeah… it won't be soon then you can get married and die at the reception." Koko replied to Sumire. Sumire was offended by this. The class laughed at Koko's joke. Mikan on the other hand, was not enjoying the news that Yuu just alleged. It seems like she has this trepidation about Yuu's news. _"I have a bad feeling about this." _Mikan thought. 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After 11 years, the young, good, obedient Natsume turned into a cold, bad, merciless Yakuza which we know today. Now, he's not the Natsume which we knew before; he's become this way since his uncle Persona and Bando thought him some Yakuza stuff. 

Inside their underground room were guys playing poker, smoking, and other things you can imagine when being a Yakuza. Natsume, on the other hand, was lying down near the window looking at his father's picture with a dire face. Then, he looked at his family's picture. His past was painful and he doesn't like to talk about it. 

He sighed as he thought: "Father, mother, why were you killed before?" 

Natsume decided to be a Yakuza because that's what he does for a living. Also, when he's mad, he's just calming down his anger through killing, stealing and other bad stuffs that a Yakuza does.

And while the thought of his past still bothers him, his grief can't be healed easily. Then Bando, the leader of the Yakuza group went to him. 

"Son," Bando called Natsume his son, since he was like his father to him. "Yeah," Natsume responded.

"You're still being bugged by the death of your family?" Bando asked as he joined him. Natsume nodded as his answer. "Well, there are some things that time can't heal. You want to take revenge on this person, huh?" 

"I don't know who killed my parents though, that's why I kill everyone just to make sure." Natsume replied.

"You know why I was a Yakuza?" Bando asked.

"Why?" Natsume asked. 

Bando gave a sigh after. "Because I don't know what to do. You know Natsume, being a Yakuza doesn't always mean that you have to kill, steal, kidnap or other stuff. You just do this stuff because you need to. It's never our wish for people to get harmed; we just to do this because it's our job." 

"You mean I shouldn't kill people anymore?" Natsume asked and Bando gave a laugh after. "What I said has a deeper meaning. Why don't you think about it?" 

After what Bando had just said, he left Natsume clueless of what to do. _"What does he want me to do?" _Natsume asked himself. 

"Everyone!" Bando cried and clapped his hands twice. He wants to get the attention of everyone. "We have successfully finished our mission of killing the rich children in exchange of money. Now, the 'XYZ' gang shall kidnap the richest heiress in Japan; Sakura Mikan." Bando announced. Then, voices were heard. "Sakura Mikan;" "Do we even dare to kidnap the richest heiress in Asia?" "I don't know. Maybe the boss is crazy." 

Bando noticed this, so he once again caught the attention of the gang. "Yes, we dare! This could be our big break! We need this money for our wants and needs, don't you agree? If we disagree with kidnapping the heiress, our economic status would be low, we would suffer!" Then, the people soon realized the importance of what Bando was saying. "So, what do you say?" 

"Yeah!" His gang replied as they raised their right hand in the air. Bando gave an evil smile after. "And," he said, "I'll be retiring after we kidnap and kill the heiress. The person who will replace me is… Natsume Hyuuga." 

The gang's attention was focused on Natsume after. Natsume can't believe that he'll be the leader of the 'XYZ' Yakuza gang. 

"Everyone must agree on my decision, understand?" Bando shouted. It took a long while before the gang reply. Natsume's just 18; how can he manage a Yakuza gang at such a young age?

"Do you understand?!" Bando once again yelled. 

"YES!" His gang finally spoke. They agreed that Natsume will be the heir to the Yakuza throne. 

"But boss, when will we kidnap this 'Sakura Mikan'?" One of the members of the gang asked. Then, Bando showed them a picture of Mikan. 

"This girl shall be kidnapped between 12:30 – 3:00; report to her parents about her loss and the amount, and killed after 3 days. Poor girl, it happens that she'll be killed three days after her birthday." Bando said. Natsume took a closer look at the picture. 

"_Wait, isn't that girl…" _Natsume thought. Then, he remembered that day; the day their eyes meet. It's really awkward though, but Natsume remembered. Then, he began to feel sparks; it was like when he first saw her picture, he felt something special. _"Wait… what's this I'm feeling?" _Natsume thought. His heart was beating so fast; he never experienced something like this before.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Happy Birthday Mikan… Happy Birthday Mikan… Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday… Happy Birthday Mikan!" Everyone sang her a birthday song. Then, the brunette closed her eyes and made a wish: _"I wish I would meet my true love… right now!" _Mikan wished; with all her heart, she hoped that this wish will come true. Then, she opened her hazel eyes and blew the light on her candles. Everyone clapped at the 18 year old woman. She was really joyful at her birthday! 

After the eighteen roses and the gifts, the party ended well. It seems like our Mikan Sakura was contented already. Too bad; her parents weren't able to come since they were discussing about Mikan and Ryosuke's arranged marriage. What a sad womanhood though. 

Mikan went straight back to her mansion after the party. She doesn't know whether she's happy or sad; joyful or miserable; in high spirits or in grief. Yes, she was happy that it was her 18th birthday. But somehow, there's something missing. She wondered; "Will my wish ever come true?" 

She took a shower before she slept. Her expression was unexplainable. It's either happy or sad. It took so long before Mikan could come back to her senses and yet; what was that she's missing? Is she missing her parents? Her friends and Hotaru? Or someone who hasn't appeared yet in her life? Her eyes shed a teardrop or two and she never knew why. 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Who is this girl? Why am I thinking that she knows half of my past? I don't know why!" _Natsume thought. _"Maybe this is just as expected. Maybe I'm over reacting about the situation… but why? Is this something I need to know? I'm confused darned!" _

"Problems bugging your head?" Bando appeared from nowhere. Natsume turned around. "Bando-Sama," Natsume said. Bando gave a laugh after. "Just call me Bando since I'm retiring."

"Okay Bando-Sa-, Bando." Natsume said. Bando sat beside Natsume after. 

"I'll be sending some people to kidnap Sakura Mikan. You'll be joining us in rescuing your uncle Persona." Bando said as he was looking at something in front of him. Natsume's expression was frankly intuitive. Then, Bando looked at Natsume. "Son, are you alright?" 

"Bando, can I just join in kidnapping Sakura Mikan?" Natsume asked. Then, Bando gave another laugh. "You can do whatever you want now. My position is yours. Do whatever you want." Bando said as he looked directly in Natsume's eyes. "I know that someday you'll make the right decision, and choose your own path. I'm proud of you boy." 

"Thanks Bando-Sama… I mean Bando." Natsume replied. Bando gave him his last smile when he was still leader of the 'XYZ' gang. But at that time, Natsume thought of kidnapping the heiress—by himself; without any help. 

That's why… when everyone was minding their own business, Natsume Hyuuga, who was known as the 'Kuro Neko' of the 'XYZ' gang, escaped without anyone knowing. He went directly to the 'Sakura Mansion.' 

Since Natsume is a gangster, he knows everything on what to do in those situations like in entering the 'Sakura Mansion' without being discovered by the strict security system. He got passed the gate and beaten up some guards to stop them from stopping him. He was really cautious in every move he makes. He makes sure that no one would discover him. He was really confident that he could capture the heiress all by himself. 

At last, he finally reached the floor where our Mikan Sakura exists. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. So, he thought of a better plan, and voila! The door opened miraculously. 

He took a peek inside if she was awake, but she was lying down asleep. Then, he entered the room in silence, making sure that she won't wake up. He went near the brunette's bed. He observed her very well as he gawked at her closer. 

"_She's gorgeous…" _Natsume thought. _"Wait, what am I thinking? I'm here to kidnap her—by myself? What am I doing?" _Then, Mikan made a sound during her slumber. Natsume panicked inside but he calmed down after a short time. _"That was close! Anyways, I'll be picking you up!" _

Then, Natsume carried her; her upper part was on his back as her legs were on his right. _"Gee, this heiress is a heavy sleeper." _Natsume thought. Then, he walked and walked and walked going to a farther place which you won't be expecting. 

He never stopped walking after. Even if he was tired, he didn't stop. Then, he arrived at a place which was farther from Tokyo. Natsume walked a big distance after. It was a miracle that he was able to walk a long distance. 

He stayed at an abandoned cave after. There, he rested and laid the sleeping beauty on the ground. Natsume stole a look from her and thought; _"After a long way, you're still asleep? Maybe this girl took some sleeping pills before she slept." _

He was eating some fruits from a tree nearby. While he was eating, it just happens that she was waking up. Her orbs slowly appeared as she opened her eyes.

"Morning," Natsume said while eating an apple.

"Morning…" Mikan didn't notice yet that she has been kidnapped. Then, she slept once more. After a short while, she widened her eyes in surprise. She rose up and saw Natsume. Then, "Aaaaahhh! Where am I?!" Mikan shouted.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"What the--! How come Sakura Mikan is missing?" Bando asked his troop.

"We entered her house and were blocked by security. They asked us where the heiress was but we don't know! What a coincidence though that Natsume disappeared." One of them replied.

"So after Mikan Sakura was kidnapped, Natsume was nowhere to be seen?" Bando said.

"_Where is Natsume? Did he kidnap Mikan Sakura before we were able to? And why will he keep it a secret?" _Bando thought.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Police surrounded the 'Sakura Mansion' in the morning. Cameras and reporters wanted to know the whole story. For the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Sakura appeared before your very own eyes. Mrs. Sakura was crying as for Mr. Sakura, worried. Then, the inspector approached them: "Are you Mr. and Mrs. Sakura?" the inspector asked.

"Yes sir," Mrs. Sakura replied. 

"Your daughter has disappeared between 1:00 – 3:00 AM. We can't find any evidence that she may run away. Maybe this might be a source of… kidnapping." The inspector explained. 

"You mean our daughter has been kidnapped?!" Mrs. Sakura exclaimed.

END OF CHAPTER……………………………………………………………...

_So, how was this chapter? I know, it really sucks…its terrible and horrifying! Oh well, but don't forget to _**PLEASE REVIEW** _after you read this chapter. The next chapter will be all about their Natsume and Mikan's togetherness. Here's a preview of the next chapter though:_

It was raining heavily, and Natsume saved Mikan from drowning. He was panting heavily. The two stayed inside a cave. Mikan built a fire with some stones inside the cave. Both of them snuggled around the campfire. While they were cozying upon the campfire, Mikan started a conversation.

"How come you're raised by this Yakuza clan? Are you crazy? Being a yakuza is just a waste of time actually!" Mikan said, shivering from the cold she was feeling while Natsume remained silent.

"I…" Natsume began to speak weakly. "I… never wanted to be one of them. It just so happens that something went wrong. I had no other choice." 

_Interested to know the next chapter? Please review! And I'll update as soon as I can!_

_Kon,  
Love Hell Rocket… BLAST OFF!_


	5. You and Me: We're the Same

Author's Note: I'm back

**Author's Note**I'm back! Now, my purpose here is to tell you guys that this may be my last written chapter since I'm going to take the 'day off' as a writer. I'll be going somewhere on March 31, so I hope that you'll be patient while I'm having my break. But don't worry! I'll be writing more chapters as soon as I have the energy to come back again! So please… wait for me! And don't be confused now… "Sweet, Sweet Love" is the former title of this story. Now, this story is "My Heart Only Belongs To You."

**Summary**Natsume was raised by a Yakuza clan and now it's up to him to manage the gang. As their master's last will, they plan to kidnap & kill the rich heiress Mikan Sakura. But can he manage to kill her if he's in love w/ her?

**Dedication**I would like to dedicate this chapter to "HelltishL0Ve" and "Sara Cullen." May you enjoy this chapter, buddies! With "RainbowPrincess326" since it's her birthday on March 26. Also, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Yamada Ryosuke of HSJ (even though he doesn't know, right Yam-Yam Chan?) LOL XD

**Chapter 5 – You and Me; We're the Same**

**Disclaimer: ****I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

"Morning," Natsume said while eating an apple.

"Morning…" Mikan didn't notice yet that she has been kidnapped. Then, she slept once more. After a short while, she widened her eyes in surprise. She rose up and saw Natsume. Then, "Aaaaahhh!! Where am I?!" Mikan shouted.

"You're in a cave; can't you see it?" Natsume asked.

"What the… What did you do to me?!" Mikan exclaimed, and then she held herself, panicking. _"What did he do to me? Have I lost my virginity to him?! Oh no!" _Mikan thought as she imagined the things that Natsume did to her. Natsume didn't do anything to her. She was just imagining it all by herself.

"You… you brutal man!" Mikan stood up and tried to fight Natsume. Mikan's an expert in Karate, while Natsume's more experienced since he trains everyday.

After several bad puns, the black cat prevailed! He tamed Mikan who was out of control. He carried her, with her upper part at his back and the lower part at Natsume's front.

"Put me down now so I can beat you! Let me go this instance! I'll call my father right now!" Mikan said as she pounded Natsume's back with all her might. Unfortunately, Natsume can endure the pain he's getting from Mikan.

"Then call your dad right now." Natsume replied in a low tone.

"If I could! Unfortunately, I don't have my cell phone." Mikan said.

"Are you really the heiress of Japan?" Natsume asked with a suspicious tone.

"Of course, why would you say that?" Mikan asked.

"Because you're a baka." Natsume replied.

"But I'm not an idiot!!" Mikan exclaimed. "Who are you anyway and why are we here?!"

"Natsume Hyuuga and we're here to save your life!" Natsume replied with an angry tone.

"What?!" Mikan asked. Then, Natsume gave a deep sigh. "Nothing. Just keep your mouth shut because I'm not enjoying it! Your voice annoys me."

"Then maybe… You can let me go if I talk all day, huh?" Mikan asked slyly.

"That's not what I meant." Natsume replied as he looked at opposite directions. Then, Mikan started to talk continuously but Natsume never bothered her.

"_Is this really the girl I like? I hope this girl would learn how to shut her mouth." _Natsume thought.

At the end of the day, Mikan lost her voice. She was unable to talk after using all the strength that she had. She just remained silent after, since there was nothing left for her to do. Natsume curved his lip after the baka shut her mouth.

While walking, Natsume saw a river. He thought that maybe they could rest for a while. He went to the direction where a Sakura Tree was planted. There, Natsume put down Mikan and said; "Stretch your legs first, princess."

"The only thing I'll be doing is to escape you." Mikan tried to run, but her legs were numb so she was unable to move.

"Itte," (an expression (ouch in Japanese) Mikan cried.

"Why don't you rest for a while?" Natsume asked as he walked away.

"Wait…" Mikan called as Natsume paused for a while. "Please bring me water."

"If you want water, go get it by yourself." Natsume replied coldly as he continued to walk away.

"Please," Mikan begged.

"When your legs aren't numb anymore; get water by yourself." That was his last word to her. Then, Mikan showed her tongue to Natsume making a "beh" sound. But he didn't care either.

Mikan crossed her arms while she gave a deep sigh after. _"What's this? I don't know but why is this happening? Am I kidnapped?" _Mikan thought until _"Oh no!" _ Then, Mikan remembered what Yuu reported last time.

"The 'XYZ' Yakuza gang: Wanted! They're the ones who topped the Police's Most Wanted List, has many records of stealing, smuggling and murdering, and being the most dangerous Yakuza gang ever, this gang planned a new deal; kidnapping." Mikan thought.

"But I heard that there's this gangster member named "Natsume Hyuuga." They say that he's hot, cute and a bad boy! Oh, he's the one I want!" Mikan also remembered what Sumire said.

"_Wait, what was the name of that guy again?" _Mikan asked herself, then "Natsume Hyuuga."

Mikan's eyes widened after solving the mystery. _"Oh no! I've been kidnapped by the 'XYZ' gang! What should I do? What should I do?" _Mikan panicked in the inside. Then, she tried to move her legs to test if they weren't numb anymore. She was able to move her legs now, so she stood up to get some water.

The ground was a bit rocky, and she was only in her night gown. While walking, she saw the black cat, sleeping under another Sakura Tree. She went to that tree to take a closer look on Natsume. When she arrived, she sees Natsume, sleeping like an angel. She gawked at him closer, observing his clear face. Her hazel eyes observed on how his hair moved at the direction of the wind.

Then, she thought; _"Gee, Sumire is right. He may be a bad boy, but he's hot—wait! What the hell am I saying? He's a kidnapper and he's going to kill me! Anyways, he's such a beauty." _

Then, while she got closer and closer his eyes opened. Mikan was surprised, she fell at her back. Natsume looked at her and said; "Next time, don't gawk at me. I can feel your breath already."

"Whatever!" Mikan stood up and fixed herself. Then, while she was dusting the dirt, Natsume took a look under her gown and said; "You're 18 and you're still wearing strawberry panties?"

Mikan's eyes widened as she gasped. "PERVERT!!" she exclaimed. Natsume laughed a little bit as Mikan walked away, mad.

Finally, she arrived at the river. _"Does this river serve fresh water?" _Mikan thought. Then, her stomach growled. _"I guess I must be hungry." _

Mikan looked around to see if there was food to eat, until behind her was an Apple Tree. There was also a boulder behind her to help her reach the fruit above. She stood up on the boulder as she reached for an apple. With all her might, she reached out; until she slipped herself and ended up falling in the river.

Mikan tried to swim for her life, but the current was too strong. She cried for help; "HELP! HELP! Somebody help me!"

Natsume, who was having a nice nap, was awoken by Mikan's cries. He saw the brunette taken away by the river. His eyes widened after. Then, he swam so he can save Mikan from drowning.

Finally, Mikan gave in; she took one last glimpse of the world, until she saw Natsume. _"Natsume…" _She thought. Then, she closed her eyes.

Natsume pulled Mikan as he swam through the surface. Then, he laid her on land. He laid his head on her chest to see if her heart is still beating. Then, he gave Mikan artificial respiration so she can be able to breathe. Finally, after Natsume removed his mouth from Mikan's. Mikan coughed out the excess water as she sat down.

"What were you thinking? Do you know what will happen to you when you drowned?" Natsume exclaimed.

"I thought when you kidnap children you let them die and you give them the dead child in exchange for money." Mikan replied. Then, lightning came out of nowhere and thunder was heard. Then, rain fell from the dark, gray sky.

"It's raining," Mikan said to herself.

"C'mon, let's go search for a cave again." Natsume said as he helped Mikan stand up.

It was raining heavily, and Natsume saved Mikan from drowning. He was panting heavily. The two stayed inside a cave. Mikan built a fire with some stones inside the cave. Both of them snuggled around the campfire. While they were cozying upon the campfire, Mikan started a conversation

"How come you're raised by this Yakuza clan? Are you crazy? Being a yakuza is just a waste of time actually!" Mikan said as she was shivering from the cold she was feeling while Natsume remained silent.

"Have you ever thought of being something else besides a Yakuza?" Mikan asked once more, but Natsume remained silent. This time, Mikan thought Natsume was ignoring her so she shouted; "Why don't you answer me?!" This time, while Natsume was hugging his knees from the cold, he lost balance and fell flat on his face on the ground. Mikan saw this and laughed for a while, but then she helped him since he hasn't got up yet.

When she touched his body, it was like roaring fire. It felt like she was burned by this. She knew that Natsume was having a fever. So, what she did was she lifted his body and hugged him to give all her remaining heat from her body. While she hugged him, he hugged her even harder. Mikan was surprised.

"I…" Natsume began to speak weakly. "I… never wanted to be one of them. It just so happens that something went wrong. I had no other choice."

"Was your father… also a Yakuza?" Mikan asked while looking at his angelic face.

"No, he wasn't." Natsume paused for a while, then; "Before, we were rich. We enjoyed every luxurious day until a fatal accident drove my parents to death. My uncle told me that they died because of a burglar attempt. They told me that my parents used up all their money for gambling and business, and I was left with nothing. So, I was raised by my uncle's Yakuza clan. I never wanted to be a Yakuza. Someday, I dreamt of being like my dad."

Mikan pitied Natsume after what he had been through. Nobody would like to talk about their dark pasts. She remained still though. Then, she told Natsume something about her past.

"You know, I felt like I never talked to my parents nor see each other." Mikan explained. "It feels like I can only talk to them every 6 months. We don't have contact though, so it feels like we didn't know each other, or maybe strangers. Whenever I see children with their parents, I feel unwanted. They're so lucky. Someday, I want to feel the love from my parents. I sometimes think that my friends just like me for money, so I never knew love… We both went through the same thing."

Silence filled the cave for a moment; drops of rain were only heard and the sound of thunder trembled but it didn't interrupt the two people hugging each other.

The next day, the rain stopped. The two were found lying with each other. Mikan opened her eyes and saw the sun shining brightly. She put her hand on Natsume's forehead to know if he still has fever. "Finally, you're temperature has gone normal."

Mikan gave a sigh, and lifted Natsume's arm which was around her so she could be able to stretch. But Natsume still wanted to sleep and to feel Mikan's hug so he didn't let go of her.

"Natsume, I need to stretch my body!" Mikan demanded, but Natsume remained in his sleeping position. "Natsume,"

"Shut up you baka." Natsume replied as Mikan's eyes and mouth widened.

"Natsume no hentai!" Mikan exclaimed. "I need to get some water." She struggled so she could escape Natsume, but his grip was really tight; no one could ever escape it.

"_Gee, his life is miserable. Imagine him as a Yakuza at a very young age; you know you'll pity him." _Mikan thought as she gave a sigh.

"I… I… never wanted to be one of them. It just so happens that something went wrong. I had no other choice." Mikan remembered what Natsume said.

"_I wonder what was his situation…" _Mikan thought.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

While Natsume and Mikan were having fun, let's see what was the situation Bando and the gang was in, and what the emperor feels about Mikan and Natsume's sudden disappearance.

"I can't believe that Natsume! I've raised him to be a Yakuza and contribute to our gang! But he planned this all by himself! I'm sorry, Bando-Sama." Persona apologized to Bando.

"You know what Persona, before Natsume disappeared, I told him to follow the path which he thinks is right. If he wants to do something, leave him alone. There's no one stopping him." Bando replied.

"But Bando-Sama, he took our jackpot prize!" Persona exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Persona, what matters most is that the police won't catch us. We need to be as quiet as baby mice. The police are already dropping hints that we may hold Sakura Mikan." Bando said which made Persona shut his mouth. Then, Bando walked away from Persona.

"_Natsume, what are you up to now?!" _Persona thought.

Bando doesn't seem to worry about Natsume's decision. All that he worries is if the police would discover them. Persona, on the other hand, worries on Natsume's disappearance. All he cares is money… that's it! Even though the Yakuza gang helped him to escape, it seems that he can't get enough of it.

Now, with Mikan's family, everyone seems to fret about the loss of Mikan Sakura. Police, inspectors and detectives tried to investigate what happened; evidence they try to solve just to answer this question; "Where is Mikan Sakura?"

"Inspector," Mrs. Sakura called.

The inspector asked some questions. "What happened during that day?"

"It was Mikan's birthday… but we were not able to come since we were too busy." Mikan's father replied.

"We're hinting that maybe the 'XYZ' gang kidnapped your daughter." The inspector said.

"What are you talking about?! The security system in this house is very observant!" Mikan's father exclaimed.

"Then there must be a hidden camera somewhere in this very room." The inspector said as the two nodded their head as their answer.

"Inspector, we found this camera." One of the police went to the inspector and handed to him the camera. The inspector looked at Mikan's parents. Maybe this could lead them to where she is.

They saved the recorded file inside the camera in a video tape, and they watched the whole scene. They saw Natsume, carrying the brunette away.

"I know when you're being carried away, you wake up. How come she hasn't yet?" The inspector asked.

"Well inspector, we found some sleeping pills beside her bed." The policeman replied.

"I see," The inspector said as he put his hand on his chin.

"But inspector, we don't know that she uses sleeping pills!" Mrs. Sakura exclaimed

"_That's because you barely had physical contact with her."_ The inspector thought.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

While Mikan was walking by, she happens to see the resting Natsume under the same Sakura tree. She was curious on what he was doing, so she took a closer look.

She hid behind the bushes as she listened to what Natsume's saying.

"_Wait, where did he get the guitar?" _Mikan thought as she listened to Natsume.

_Toki wa hito ni nani wo (What time is trying)  
Ima tsugeyou to shiteru (To tell people something right now)  
Mamoru beki wa kono sumiwataru sora (What we should be caring for is this perfectly clear sky)  
Bokura ryoute wo hirogeteru (We are spreading out our arms)_

Inochi wo hagukunda (We are bringing up our lives)  
Ano aoi umi wo mite (We look at that blue sea)  
Negai tachi wa mata (Our dreams)  
Kaze ni michibikareru mama (Are still guided by the breeze again)  
Sougen wo kakete yuku (They will run through the fields)

Meguri aeta toki wo omou (When I think of the time we met)  
Onaji kisetsu mezameru you ni (It's like I'm waking up to that same reason)

Hateshinai itoshisa wa kono (This endless loveliness)  
Kokoro ni tashika ni umareru (is born for real in my heart)  
Kagayaki no hitotsu to shite bokura wa (We are just one of many sparkles)  
Hoshi tachi no shita de rekishi wo kizamu (We etch out history under the stars)

"_Star Time? Why "Star Time"?"_ Mikan thought. _"Oh no! I think I'm going to sneeze!" _ Then, Mikan sneezed which made Natsume look at her.

"Why are you spying on me?" Natsume asked.

"I don't know," Mikan replied as she went out from the bushes and joined Natsume sitting under the Sakura Tree. "I don't have anything to do. Why were you singing "Star Time"?"

"That song just inspires me." Natsume answered Mikan.

"Where did you get the guitar?" Mikan asked once more.

"I got it from the house behind. I'm currently living there." Natsume replied as he stood up, leaving a shocked Mikan with a sweat drop and wide eyes. Then, she followed Natsume. "You have a house you're renting, and we've been sleeping in a cave for at least 2 days?!" Mikan asked shockingly.

"Hey, I need to work for the money, you know?!" Natsume replied with a cold tone.

"But still! I've been spending two horrible days sleeping on rock, squeezed by your arms, and suffer from your odor! Don't you ever take a bath?!" Mikan exclaimed. Then, Natsume stopped and faced Mikan. "What do you expect?" Then, he continued to walk, while Mikan was showing a doubtful face.

"Wait, why did you kidnap me in the first place?" Mikan asked. Natsume stopped once more. "You really want to know?" Natsume asked. Mikan gulped by Natsume's reaction. Then, he began to explain.

"In our gang, we had a new deal of kidnapping rich people, and killing them before they give us the money." Natsume said.

"Then, you plan to kill me?" Mikan asked.

"That's why I brought you here… so you can be saved." Natsume replied. Silence filled the area for a moment, and then the brunette asked. "But why?"

"Because you remind me of myself… 11 years ago." Natsume answered. Mikan soon realized something about Natsume. Then, she remembered; _"Before, we were rich. We enjoyed every luxurious day until a fatal accident drove my parents to death. My uncle told me that they died because of a burglar attempt. They told me that my parents used up all their money for gambling and business, and I was left with nothing."_

Then, they continued to walk. Then, Mikan thought; _"Natsume… you've been really up to something. I know you had a dark past, but it's none of my business to be familiar with. You kidnapped me with unexplained reasons. I don't know what's going on in your head Natsume, but I know that you're doing it for everyone's security. You're really a mysterious person, but deep down, I know you're just a lost sheep who needs help; who thinks of others first. Natsume thank you... for saving my life." _

Mikan smiled as she followed Natsume. She knows that Natsume's just doing what he thinks is good for everyone. A really kind person he is… but still, people fear him as a Yakuza. At first, Mikan feared him. But then, she soon realized that not all people are bad… but they're just lost.

Mikan doesn't want to bother with Natsume's past anymore, since nobody wants to have a conversation with dark pasts. But Mikan understands Natsume perfectly. That's why from now on, she must work hard.

"Natsume," Mikan called.

"…" was his reply.

"You escaped them and went into hiding with me because you fear that they might discover me and hold you up?" Mikan asked.

"Okay then! You know what they say; when you're not answering back, it means that you're saying yes!" Mikan exclaimed. _"It's like I'm talking to myself." _Mikan thought.

"Anyways, from now on, I'll try my best to survive! You saved my life, and now I'll help you too!" Mikan said, but for every word Mikan says, he ignores them. But she knows that inside, he agrees with everything she says.

END OF CHAPTER……………………………………………………

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Author's End Notes**_Oh well! I guess it's until now. But I'll make sure that I'll be able to update soon! I even made this chapter longer than my usual "2000" words so please… _**PLEASE REVIEW!!** _ The next chapter will be all about "Survival Tips!" Mikan will have to survive poor life, but how will she if she's a rich heiress, huh?! Anyways, please review!_

_I'll update as soon as I can!_

_**Kon!!**_


End file.
